wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Judas (canción)
'Judas '''es una canción de Lady Gaga de su tercer álbum de estudio ''Born This Way. ''El título de la canción fue revelado a través de la revista [[Vogue (revista)|''Vogue]]. "Judas" está dispuesta a ser el segundo sencillo del álbum. La canción fue registrada en el BMI de Gaga el 18 de marzo de 2011. Gaga anunció vía Twitter que ella anunció el lanzamiento a través de Transmission Gagavision en el 5 de abril de 2011. Ella oficialmente anunció que el sencillo saldría a la luz el día 19 de abril pero debido a filtramientos en la red decidió lanzarla 4 días antes de lo que estaba planeado. Referencias bíblicas Estas son las referencias bíblicas que hay en la letra de la canción: *''"I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs" (en español: Lavaré sus pies con mi cabello si él lo necesita)'' Esta hace referencia a que María Magdalena lavó y secó con su cabello los pies de Jesús. *"Even after three times he betrays me" (en español: Aún después de tres veces el me traiciona) Esta hace referenca a que Pedro negó a Jesús tres veces antes de cantará el gallo.﻿ Lanzamiento comercial "Judas" fue confirmado por Gaga como segundo sencillo en el show de radio de Ryan Seacrest, American Top 40, el 14 de febrerp de 2011. Gaga anuncióla fecha del lanzamiento en Gagavision #41﻿. "Let the cultural baptism begin. If they were not who you were taught they would be, would you still believe?" ( en español: Deje que el bautismo cultural de comenzara. Si ellos no eran los que le han enseñado lo que sería, ¿todavía crees?). ''Judas iba a ser lanzado oficialmente el 19 de abril pero debido a que se filtró en internet un demo de la canción se adelantó el lanzamiento el 15 de abril de 2011, todo esto se gizo para contrarrestrar las pérdidas que se ocasionaron. Antes del lanzamiento Gaga twitteó acerca del sencillo: ''"#PawsUpForJudas! I've learned love is like a brick, you can build a house or sink a dead body." (en español: #GarrasArribaPorJudas Aprendí que el amor es como un ladrillo puedes construir una casa o hundir un cadáver). ''El 15 de abril antes de que fuera puesta la canción en la radio volvió a twittear: "''Even After Three Times He Betrays Me" (en español Incluso Después de Tres Veces Me Traiciona) ''escrbió que la letra habla del amor y la traición. ''"THE REAL JUDAS: HE'S EVERYWHERE, NOW. DON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S YOURS" (en español: EL JUDAS REAL: AHORA ÉL ESTÁ EN TODOS LADOS. NO SE DETENGAN HASTA HACERLO SUYO.), ''ella agregó. En el Reino Unido la canción se estrenó en la estación de radio The Capital FM Network el 15 de abri de 2011 durante el programa Home Run. Dentro de las primeras 24 horas de su lanzamiento en iTunes, Judas fue número uno en doce países: Canadá, Estados Unidos, México, Finlandia, Portugal, Francia, Bélgica, Italia, Grecia, Irlanda, España y Suecia. También estubo en el Top 10 de las 23 listas de iTunes. En el episodio 42 de Transmisión Gagavision, se reveló que la portada del sencillo fue diseñada por Gaga en Microsoft Word y cuenta con un fondo negro con la palabra "Judas", escrita en letras mayúsculas de color rojo en la fuente Impact. A continuación se trata de una cruz roja cristiana con un corazón en el centro. Gaga fotografió el diseño en la pantalla de su PC con su teléfono celular "para darle textura", que se tradujo en píxeles visible en las letras y la cruz, así como un débil reflejo de su rostro y las manos sosteniendo el teléfono, para aparecer en la portada. Vídeo musical ''Artículo principal Judas (vídeo musical)﻿ Gaga reveló en una entrevista con Google que que va a hacer su debut como director junto a su directora creativa y coreógrafa Laurieann Gibson para el video musical de "Judas". El rodaje del video comenzó el 2 de abril de 2011, y terminó 04 de abril 2011. Letra Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Judas-Gaga. Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Judas-Gaga. When he goes to me, I am ready, I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, Even after three times, he betrays me. Ah-ah-oh-ah-ah-oh, Ah-ah-oh-ah-ah-oh I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down. Ah-ah-oh-ah-ah-oh, Ah-ah-oh-ah-ah-oh A king with no crown, king with no crown. I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Judas-Gaga. I couldn’t love a man so purely, Even prophets forgave his crooked way. I’ve learned love is like a brick, you can Build a house or sink a dead body. Ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, oh. Ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, oh. I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down, Ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, oh. Ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, oh. A king with no crown, king with no crown. I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. Eww! In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance. Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind. But in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense. Judas kiss me if offenced, Or wear ear condom next time. I wanna love you, But something’s pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue, And Judas is the demon I cling to. I cling to! I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, Oh baby he’s so cruel, (Just a Holy Fool) But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. (Juda-a-as) Oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, I'm in love with Ju-da-as, Ju-da-as. (Juda-a-as) Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Ju-das-Juda-a-a, Judas-Gaga. (Gaga, Gaga) Créditos Publicación﻿ *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing / GloJoe Music Inc. *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ Songs of RedOne, LLC Referencias *Folleto de Born This Way *BMI | Repertoire Search ﻿ ﻿ Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Born This Way Categoría:Sencillos de Born This Way Categoría:Canciones producidas con RedOne Categoría:Canciones co-producidas por Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lady Gaga